


Green Eye Monster

by LadyCizzle



Series: MINE! [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Calm Chin, Confused Danny, Feisty OFC, Furious Kono, Jealous Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCizzle/pseuds/LadyCizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks his relationship with Danny is going great. He believed that the two of them wanted the same thing, each other. If that's the case then why does Kono have a picture of Danny and a mysterious blond looking entirely too cozy for his taste. It's up to Steve, along with Chin and Kono, to find out. Part Five of the Mine 'verse that features Jealous!Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eye Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Couldn't stay away too long or else people might forget who I am.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own this show. IF I did we wouldn't be stuck with repeats for the past two weeks.
> 
> Author's Note: Beta'd by Megan Mirs once again so the fantasticness of it is all her. (Know that's not a word but really don't care.)

Steve growled at the papers sitting in front of him as he glanced up at the clock on his desk. Every few seconds he found himself glaring at the contraption in front of him. He knew that glaring at the clock was in vain, but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. It was as if the machine was mocking him by letting him know just how long Danny had been gone.

His partner had been raving all week about the dinner he was having with an old childhood friend from Jersey who was coming to Hawaii for business. The pair had met when they were ten and had been close friends ever since. Steve was happy that Danny had a friend coming from home to visit, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy at Danny's excitement. He couldn't help but want to feel apart of it. 

Even so, he turned down Danny's offer for him to join them at the dinner they planned for Friday night. As much as Steve wanted to go, he didn't want to get in the way of Danny reconnecting with an old friend. So instead he was spending his Friday alone, pretending to do paperwork, while his partner was out having a good time.

He was in the middle of signing a case review sheet when there was a knock on the door. Immediately he rose to answer it and was surprised to find both Chin and Kono standing on the other side. Before he could say anything, Kono brushed past him, turned, and crossed her arms. Chin slid past him as well, but simply stuffed his hands into his pocket.

Kono spoke first. “Okay, spill.”

“Spill about what,” sputtered Steve as he stared at his friends. “What is going on?”

“This,” Kono replied, shoving her phone in Steve's face.

Steve grabbed the phone and stared at the picture on the screen. There was Danny, sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant, laughing, and sitting a little too close to a beautiful blonde. “Where did you get this?”

“A cousin of ours, who just so happens to work at the restaurant as a busboy, sent that picture to my phone; he recognized Danny from the family barbeque a few weeks ago and wanted to know when the two of you broke up.”

“We're not broken up,” Steve replied before his eyes widened in shock. Even though he and Danny had been a couple for a few months, they had yet to tell anyone, wanting to wait until the time was right. “Wait a minute, how did he even know we were together?” he asked.

Kono rolled her eyes dramatically. “Seriously? You two were all over each other at the barbeque. If you were trying to hide your relationship, you did a terrible job.”

“Even Grandma Kelly was wondering how long you two have been married,” added Chin.

Steve remained flabbergasted. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart-attack,” smirked Kono.

“Then why didn't you guys say anything?”

Chin shrugged slightly. “It wasn't our place.”

“Yeah,” agreed Kono. “We figured you and Danny would tell us when you were ready. Now it seems like you will never get the chance.”

“Danny and I didn't break up,” Steve all but shouted.

But Kono didn't relent, pushing the SEAL further. “Does he know that?” she asked suggestively.

“Of course he does,” scoffed Steve, folding his arms. “Look, tonight he was supposed to be meeting up with an old friend of his from Jersey named Ronnie. I have no idea who that woman is.”

“Looks to me like someone who is intent on stealing your man boss.” 

“Not trying to pry Steve, but does Danny know that your relationship is an exclusive one,” asked Chin apprehensively and frowned when Steve's eyes widened slightly.

Steve words faltered a bit. “I mean, we haven't talked about it, but I assumed that we were exclusive.”

Kono sighed. “Yeah, but did you ever tell him that?”

“No, not really.”

“Then how would he know?”

“I don't know,” answered Steve, running a hand over his head. He had no idea if Danny was as serious about their relationship as he was, but he fully intended to find out. “Look, Danny and I are together, and as for that woman, I'm pretty sure there is a good explanation for this and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.”

Chin nodded. “We're coming with you.”

Steve didn't even argue as he grabbed his keys and wallet from the table. “Let's go.”

********

“So as usual the perp decides to run and I have no choice but to chase him, right through some kids playing Frisbee in the park. Well you know me, I kind of hate running for no reason, so I grab a Frisbee from one of the kids and throw it straight at the runner's head. It hits him, he stumbles, I catch him, and I get to haul his dumb ass off to jail.”

“Well, at least you didn't shoot him.”

“Yes, at least I didn't shoot him.”

The blonde laughed as she playfully slapped Danny on the shoulder. “I can't believe you actually live here in Hawaii. You hate the beach.”

Danny shrugged nonchalantly as he gave her a soft smile. “Not as much as I used to.”

“Really,” she asked sarcastically with a raised brow.

“What can I say,” shrugged Danny. “This place, it's growing on me.”

“Are you sure it's just the place that's growing on you?”

“Alright you got me,” Danny chuckled happily as he took a sip from his glass. “The people aren't so bad either.”

The blonde simply grinned widely. “Uh huh.”

“Shut up.”

“What? I didn't say anything.”

Danny smirked playfully. “You didn't have to. You forget, I've only known you for like –ever– I know all your tells.”

“Well detective,” she began slyly as she leaned across the table. “If that's the case, tell me what I'm thinking right now.”

“You're thinking...what the hell is Steve doing here?” Danny hissed over the blonde's shoulder.

She gave him a confused look. “Um no.” Turning to see what Danny was staring at, she saw two very handsome men and a beautiful woman heading towards their table.

“Danny, what the hell are you doing here?” snarled Steve as his eyes flickered between his partner and the strange woman he was with.

“Me,” scoffed Danny standing up. “What are you doing here McGarrett?”

“Apparently, I’m catching my boyfriend out on a date with another woman.”

“Wait,” the blonde said, crossing her arms. “You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me.”

“Steve, this isn't what it looks like.”

“Do you mind telling me what exactly this is, because right now, it isn't looking very good?”

“I can if you would just calm down,” pleaded Danny reaching out to grab Steve's arm, only to have his hand pushed away.

“Calm down,” Steve hissed glaring heatedly at his partner. “Danny, you lied and told me that you were having dinner with an old friend from Jersey, only for me to find out that you're here, getting cozy with this...this...”

“Skank,” added Kono without hesitation as she continued to stare at the blond woman.

“Thanks Kono.”

The blonde finally stood up and shot the brunette a spiteful glare. “Hold up, who are you calling a skank?”

Kono tried to take a step forward, but was held back by Chin, so instead she gave a hard stare of her own. “I'm calling the woman that's trying to come between my friends a skank, skank.”

Worriedly Chin glanced around the restaurant to notice that people were looking in their direction, curious expressions on their faces. “People are starting to stare and that means this is getting way out of hand,” he suggested.

“I couldn't agree more Chin. Steven, a word outside please.”

Shaking his head, Steve made no attempt to move. “No, I don't think so. Look, I know that we haven't discussed exactly what we are to each other, but I thought we were better than this...you were better than this. Seriously Danny, if you thought we had a problem, you should have come and talked to me instead of going behind my back,” he stated hurtfully. 

Danny released a desperate sigh. “Steve, I wasn't going behind your back and if you would just come outside with me, I could explain everything.”

“I'm not going anywhere until you tell that woman to leave immediately and that you will not be seeing her ever again.”

The blonde threw an arm over Danny and rested her head on his shoulder. “I think that it's Danny’s decision on whether he wants to see me again or not. Not yours,” she smirked at the Navy SEAL

“Not helping,” growled Danny.

She simply laughed as she remained draped over his shoulder. “Not trying too,” she replied playfully.

“I can take care of her Steve if you want me too,” Kono offered, rolling her shoulders as she cracked her knuckles.

Not backing down, the woman took a step closer, her fist clenched tightly. “I’d liked to see you try.”

“Bring it on Blondie.”

Danny finally pushed the woman away from him and stood between her and the rest of his team. “No Rookie. No one is taking care of anybody. Is that understood?”

“Danny-”

“No, be quiet and listen. Now, I don't know what possessed you to come down here and make a complete ass of yourself, but I can't take your asinine behavior anymore, so I need to set the record straight. A) I am in love with you. Really don't know why seeing as how you are a giant goof with emotional issues, a penchant for blowing things up, and a regular thorn in my side, but I am and that means I don't want anyone but you. And B) this is not a date. I am here, doing exactly what I told you I would be doing. Having dinner with an old friend, so with that being said, Veronica Tate, meet my partner and boyfriend Steven McGarrett. Steven, meet my best friend from Jersey, Veronica Tate or Ronnie for short,” he finished as he waited for Steve to comprehend all that he had just said.

“Wait, are you telling me, that this is Ronnie?”

“That's what I'm telling you, yes.”

“So, this is not a date.”

“Great deduction skills there Commander,” Ronnie quipped with a snarl. “Any other great observations you want to deduce to me while we're here?”

“No, but I can't help but feel that I owe both of you an apology,” Steve sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Veronica scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Give the man a prize or maybe a slap to the face for calling me a skank, which I am not...well not anymore,” she added.

“Okay Ronnie.”

“I am really sorry for my actions here this evening and I hope one day you both can forgive me,” Steve apologized sincerely to both Danny and Veronica.

Veronica's head nodded towards Kono, who was trying desperately to hide behind both Steve and Chin. “What about ninja girl back there, is she sorry?”

“Yes, she is.” Danny answered for her, staring at his teammate. “Aren't you Kono?”

Sighing Kono nodded in agreement. “I'm sorry –you know– for calling you a skank and threatening to kick your ass,” her voice full of regret.

A moment passed between them before Veronica gave them a toothy grin, once again throwing an arm around Danny's shoulders. “Water under the bridge,” she replied waving a hand. “Well all this drama has made me thirsty, so I'm going to head over to the bar. Want to join me Kono?”

“Really?” asked Kono both surprised and confused by the offer. 

“Why not,” shrugged Veronica with a smile. “To be honest, I kinda like you.”

Kono couldn't hold back the smile that covered her face. “You're not so bad yourself,” she admitted.

“Thanks,” Veronica replied as she looped her arm with Kono and pulled her towards the bar.

Danny let out a chuckle. “Well, that just happened,” he stated as he took a seat.

Sitting down, Steve moved his chair until he was sitting right next to Danny instead of across from him. Reaching out, he grabbed Danny's hand and held it in his own. “I meant what I said Danno, I'm really sorry,” he apologized once again. “I saw that picture and I snapped. I can't bear the thought of losing you to someone else.”

Chuckling again, Danny took his free hand and cupped the back of Steve's neck, pulling him closer. “Well lucky for you I'm not going anywhere, so if you would please keep the Neanderthalness down to a minimal level, I think everyone on the island would appreciate it.”

Steve frowned. “Neanderthalness – is that even a word?”

Danny simply smiled. “What can I say, being with you means that sometimes I have to improvise.”

Steve smiled back. “So, does that mean you forgive me?”

“Oh no, not by a long-shot,” laughed Danny, kissing Steve softly before pulling away. “But I think after a multitude of dinners, allowing me to drive my car, and giving me full control in the bedroom, I can find it in my heart to forgive you. Also, you're paying for dinner.”

Steve gave him a loopy smirk. “Do I have a choice?”

“Umm...no.”

“Okay.”

“Seriously, I can't believe you thought I was on a date, with Ronnie of all people.”

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. “You've been friends for years and in all that time you never thought about dating her? She's very attractive,” he pointed out.

“Oh yeah, I thought about it once in the tenth grade and we even kissed once.”

“What.”

“Relax McGarrett,” replied Danny rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. “Nothing happened. We kissed and it felt like I was kissing my sister. Worst kiss ever, if you must know. Also, it doesn't help that Ronnie doesn't find me sexually appealing.”

“Are you kidding me? Doesn't she see how hot you are? In case you don't know, you are.”

“Oh I know, but Ronnie doesn't like me, or any man, in a sexual sense. Let's just say that she'd rather take home Kono at the end of the night than the bartender.”

“I get it now,” Steve grinned happily kissing Danny again. “Her loss.”

“Yeah,” nodded Danny. “Now, I'm going to gather up the girls and Chin, while you ask the waiter to move us to a bigger table. Since you guys are already here, you might as well stay and eat.”

“I'm still buying?”

“Hell yeah you are.”

“Thought so.”

“Just be glad that I love you Steven.”

“Love you too Danno.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it and if you did, let me know.


End file.
